U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,551, Burns et al, issued Jan. 6, 1987, discloses amidoperoxyacid bleaches and compositions containing them.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,063, Burns, issued Aug. 11, 1987, discloses boric acid as an exotherm control agent for amidoperoxyacid bleaches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,953, Sadlowski et al, issued Mar. 20, 1990, discloses the use of a phosphate buffer wash for improved amidoperoxyacid stability.
European Patent Application 240,481, Boyer et al, published Oct. 7, 1987, discloses stable liquid bleaches containing diperoxyacid, preferably 1,12-diperoxydodecanedioic acid (DPDA), C.sub.11 -C.sub.13 linear alkylbenzene sulfonate surfactant, optional cumene sulfonate, magnesium sulfate, optional sodium or potassium sulfate, and water combined at certain levels and ratios to achieve physical and chemical stability. The compositions have a pH of from about 2 to about 4.5 and a viscosity of from about 50 to about 1000 cps at 20.degree. C.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,198, Humphreys et al, issued Feb. 10, 1987, discloses aqueous liquid bleaching compositions containing particulate water-insoluble peroxyacids, preferably DPDA, said to be stably suspended in an acidic surfactant-structured liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,152, Edwards et al, issued Dec. 7, 1976, discloses stable, low-pH gels containing peroxyacid bleach particles and a non-starch thickening agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,095, Hutchins, issued Jul. 11, 1978, discloses the stabilization of peroxyacid bleaches by the use of certain exotherm control agents.
Despite the above attempts to stabilize liquid peroxyacid bleaching compositions, there is a continuing need for the development of improved liquid bleaches containing amidoperoxyacid bleach.